A Charmed Life
by OhMandie
Summary: Bella, forever bound to life by limitations, meets a handsome stranger and starts a journey learning how to live life for the moments that make you soar. AH ExB
1. Reflection and Chance

**A Charmed Life  
Chapter One - Reflection and Chance**

_S.M. owns the cast, the story is all mine_

At six a.m. on the dot the blaring sounds of my alarm sounded off, not at all waiting to wake, I quickly reached over to hit the snooze button. _Ugh, just five more minutes._

But that's not the way life works, my life anyways, and a minute later Jake, my golden retriever, nudged and licked my hand. That dog was eternally rip, roaring, and ready to go. It would be nice if some of his energy would rub off onto me.

"You're right buddy, time to get up." I blindly reached over, my eyes still thick with sleep, and rubbed his soft ears causing him to sound his approval.

Dragging my hands across my face, I wiped the slumber away as I sat up and stretched. Jake quickly jumped down off the bed and stood waiting with his bushy tail wagging behind him. I petted him again and smiled. "Good boy."

Pushing the beige flower comforter and soft cotton sheets down, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Using Jake as a brace I got up and moved myself into my wheelchair.

Jake followed me to the dining room and I opened the sliding door, letting him out into the small backyard as I stayed in the doorway. The cold air hit me and I shivered as my arms broke out in goose flesh. Despite the chilly breeze though it was sunny, bright, and robins were singing in the trees somewhere off in the distance, their happy tune floating through the air. I rubbed my arms, shaking off the cold. Another beautiful day. And yet, I still have the feeling that something is missing. A good job, supportive family and great friends what more could I need? I wheeled myself back to my room, and picked an outfit out of the closet; deciding on a black skirt, a light blue v-neck sweater and heels. I grabbed a bra and a pair of panties out of the dresser drawer. After making the bed and laying the outfit out on the bed, I wheeled myself into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The first spray of cold water quickly woke me up before the temperature of the shower changed from frigid to soothing. I felt refreshed as I got out. I threw a towel around me, before sitting down in my chair and going back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once I was dressed and back in my chair I slipped on my heels. Jake had come back in through the doggy door and was lying by the bed, waiting to lend support if need be. Returning to the bathroom I blow dried my hair a bit and twisted it up, using a black clip to hold it in place.

It's this everyday routine but no one to share it with that I'm missing. Not being in a relationship isn't so bad, but it's the small moments of the day to day that I find myself all alone that remind me of what exactly it is that I'm missing out on.

I shouldn't let my mind wander though, and I know this. I'm free to go and do as I please. I'm not tied down. I'm independent and can deal with things on my own. I like having my own space. And of course the fact that if I'm alone I can't get hurt by someone like Mike again. Alone, I don't have to put trust in someone only to be devestated when they decide they just can't deal with my situation. I sighed, as I rolled on my mascara.

After the rest of what minimal makeup I wore was on, I went to the kitchen with Jake following excitedly beside me, knowing it was time for him to eat. He grabbed his bowl with his mouth as I opened the cupboard door, bringing it over to me and dropping it with a loud clank onto the linolium floor. Grabbing the scoop out of the enormous bag Iams I filled it for him, his head bowed down as he chomped away before I could even pull my hand back. He wagged his tail as he began eating. I refilled his other bowl with water then put it down beside him, lovingly patting him on the head. This was our routine, Jake and I. We depended on each other equally, just in different ways.

Before making my way back down to the hall to my office, I rolled up the bag of dog food knowing that if I didn't I'd find Jake's big head shoved in there later on this afternoon. Then I gathered my papers and articles, putting them together into an empty folder_._ I put the folder, organizer, and cell into my black messenger bag which I slung over the back of my chair. Double checking to make sure I had everything, I grabbed Jake's pack which was lying on a chair.

To my chagrin, my mind started to wander once again. On the other hand I'd give up the freedom to really know what is was like to really be in love. I wanted to have someone I trust and can see myself spending the rest of my life with. I wanted someone who only sees me for who I really am, not what I'm currently sitting down in. But what were the odds of bumping into someone like that? With my luck I'd have better chances of getting a winning lottery ticket or finding a magical genie in a lamp. It's not every day people fall in love and with my track record it likely won't be anytime soon. I was grewing cynical of the human race, and that depressed me. It wasn't so long ago that my cup was half full instead of half empty and on the verge of being tipped over.

I whistled to Jake who followed me to the front door. I picked up my keys and his leash on the small wooden table next to the door. He waited until I put his pack on and hooked his collar up before he pulled open the front door for me. After locking the door behind us, I wheeled through the condo complex to the parking lot. It really was a beautiful August morning with a clear blue sky, only a few wispy clouds floated by. It hadn't started heating up yet so there was a cool breeze and the smell of freshly cut grass hung in the air. I hoped the rain that would inevitably come would hold of long enough for me to enjoy the day.

Reaching the parking lot, I turned off the alarm and pulled open my van door before pushing the button for the ramp to unfold. Jake walked up the ramp then jumped up into the passengers' seat. I wheeled myself up the ramp and inside. Using the button again the ramp folded back up and I leaned over it to shut the door. I parked myself and strapped my chair into the driver's space. The van was specially accommodated so that I could do everything with my hands, which was very convenient. My parents had given me the van nine years ago on my eighteenth birthday as a present and it was the first step toward my independence. Not long after that I had moved out of their house and into the college dorm at UCLA where I earned a degree in journalism. After graduation I returned back home much to my mothers delight. However, I soon found a job at a small magazine based out of Seattle called Twilight. I worked my way up to a position with good pay that I could support myself on and found a small condo. I was lucky enough to get Jake through a canine assistance program here in the city and settled in. There was a maid that did the cleaning and visits throughout the month from my mom, my sister Alice, or my best friend Angela. As independant as I tried to make myself, there were still people with me at every turn. Sometimes it was annoying, but mostly it was comforting.

I started the van, and turned on my ipod, selecting my aptly named Good Morning playlist. An upbeat song started playing as I turned up the volume. Jake turned in a circle before curling up to sleep.

If I really want a relationship, I'm just going to have to start putting myself out there. I need to take chances and not be afraid that I'll get hurt. Maybe Alice and I could go out this weekend; I'll have to ask her at lunch. Pulling out of the parking space I drove to the coffee shop that I stopped by on my way to work almost everyday.

I went inside, slowly making my way past the group of customers awaiting orders. It was a busy morning, the tables were filled but fortunately the line wasn't long as the employees were quick. The smell of freshly ground coffee filled the air, and the shop was abuzz with noise from machines and customers. When I got to the register I ordered my usual vanilla soy latte along with a bananna muffin, then paid the lady. She handed me the muffin and then my change. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

Twisting to the side, I put the muffin and the change in my bag. She smiled politely at me as she handed me the coffee.

I took the coffee and set it carefully in my lap, knowing just how to balance it. I wheeled myself to the exit and nearly jumped as someone bumped into me spilling their coffee all over the both of us. It was lukewarm as best so it didn't burn but the stain had done plenty of damage. Angry that I would now be going to the meeting with coffee smattered all over my sweater, I looked up at the person. Unfortunatly any anger that I had towards the stranger melted away as soon as I looked into his eyes. The look of embarrassment on his face was adorable. He was tall and lanky but lean and fit at the same time. His bright green eyes were deep and intriguing and his messy hair was the color of dirty pennies and it stood up in a million directions with no rhyme or reason to it's style. He wore a fitted gray suit with a white button up shirt and skinny black tie. Good looking wasn't descriptive enough to describe this stranger. He was down right gorgeous. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry. I was in a rush and that was completely my fault." he said as he knelt down and handed me his napkins. With a shy smile I took them and dabbed at my wet sweater, thankful for it's thickness that was hiding just how turned on I was.

"No no, it's really fine, just an accident." I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not, I feel terrible. I've probably ruined your shirt and let me guess you had some important meeting to go to? I know I did."

"Well yeah, but lucky for you my boss loves me." I said. He seemed a bit skeptical and it was easy to see how bad he felt, which was sweet. "Seriously don't worry about it, accidents happen, it's just a little spill." I handed him a spare napkin and he wiped the stain that was across his shirt.

He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. _"_Let me make it up to you at least. Maybe I could buy you a coffee?" He asked.

Suddenly my mouth was drier than the sahara desert and I know thatcoffee would be great, if only to calm my nerves. _"_Maybe." I said. "If I knew your name. I'm not in the business of accepting coffee from strangers."

He scratched the side of his face and chuckled. "That's important huh? Edward Cullen, at your service."

He held out his hand and I shook it, feeling an instant attraction as we touched. "Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." I patted Jake on the back. "And this here is Jake."

"Nice to meet you both." He reached over and rubbed Jake's head. Jake held out his paw, something he rarely did with the strangers. Edward didn't miss a beat, and took Jake's paw. I smiled. He's sweet_._ "He likes you, and it's nice to meet you as well," I paused as he looked into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, and I took a deep breath. "And coffee would be very nice."

"Do you come here often?"

I nodded. "Every morning actually, it's somewhat of a routine."

"How about we meet here tomorrow? Same time?"

I brushed a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Me too." His phone beeped. "Oh, I'm late!"

I laughed softly and so did he. "I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow though, Bella."

His hand brushed across mine and he smiled again, flashing his white teeth and his absolutely wonderful smile. "See you tomorrow, Edward. I'm looking forward to it."

I attempted to return his smile, but I was sure it probably came off more as the sloppy kind of grin that I would normally recieve from Jake . With a grin, he stood up, tossed the napkin in a nearby trash bin, and walked out.

I left the coffee shop with the smile still on my face. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough. Maybe I don't need that genie in a lamp after all_._ I got back into my van and drove to work. Before getting out, I grabbed my white cardigan sweater from the back seat, thankful that I had left it there. I slipped it on, effectively covering the coffee stain. Jake and I then headed into the Twilight building, taking the elevator to the second floor where the offices and conference room were located. The first floor consisted of the lobby and reception, where parties or book signings were held. The basement was where the printing and designing of the magazine took place. I was only a few minutes late but the meeting had already begun. Hating to interrupt but knowing I had to be there I moved a little quicker as I hurried to the conference room. Jake helped me open the glass door and I quickly took my place at the head of the table next to Rosalie. I quietly instructed Jake to lay down, before I reached into my bag and took out my folder.

"Bella, good to see you, I was worried," my boss, Rosalie, said looking up from the paper she had been reading.

In her late twenties, with shoulder length length platinum blonde hair that hung in perfectly sculpted ringlets around her face and icy blue eyes, Rose was editor in chief and owner of Twilight, recieving it as a gift from her entrepreneur father upon her college graduation. Taking me under her wing, she had been my mentor since I had started working here as I watched her take a nothing magazine and turning it into one of the hottest independant publications on the west coast.

I was rarely late and had never missed a meeting so I could see why she was worried. "Sorry, Rose, minor accident at the coffee shop." I apologized, opening the folder.

"Ah, well let's continue shall we?" She said, returning her gaze back to the paper.

I nodded, reaching back into my bag to pull out a pen. Assignments were handed out and everyone gave their finished articles to me. I'd have to edit and proofread all of them before they went to print in two days.

After the meeting I went to my office which was next to Rosalie's. It was spacious so I could easily move around. A filled bookshelf was along one wall, file cabinets along the back wall and a window that looked out on the city in the other wall. In the heart of the Seattle business district I could see a variety of buildings stretching out towards the horizon. My wooden oak desk with the flat screen Gateway computer was in the middle of the room. Next to the desk were two black leather chairs for clients and others who came in.

The rest of the morning I spent editing articles. It took longer than usual as I was easily distracted every time I thought about Edward and his crooked smile. Only halfway through the articles, I took a lunch break to meet Alice down the street at The Firehouse Lounge.

I went inside with Jake then asked the waitress if Alice was there already. The waitress had already seated her so I followed along to a table near the back of the restaurant where she was waiting. Alice and I were similar in our looks; it was easy to see that we were related. Our heart shaped faces were similar along with our dark blue eyes and freckles that were sprinkled across our cheeks. She had cropped spiky hair that she dyed jet black while and I had long semi-curly chestnut brown hair. Like me she was small, coming in at 5'4 and was very slender, almost in the extreme thanks to her days as a trained ballerina. I was just slightly taller at 5'6 and when compared to my sister, my body was soft where hers was firm. We were only two years apart and very close. She was one of my best friends and always had been even when we were little. She had just recently become a personal shopper at Ralph Lauren after finishing designer school. I was sure she had designed and made the outfit she was wearing; a beautiful yellow dress with cap sleaves paired with a white scarf and matching heels.

"Hey you! How's it going?" Alice asked, getting up and giving me a firm hug.

She then knelt down and petted Jake, who kissed her as he gave her his paw, appriciative for the attention.

"Oh you know," I started, dragging out my response just a bit. "I bumped into a cute guy today. You?"

"Well, it's going good so far, but unlike you, I didn't bump in a cute guy today. I want a full report. Now."

I laughed as we seated ourselves at the table. "I was getting coffee and he bumped into me literally," Pulling back the cardigan, I showed her the coffee stain and it was her turn to laugh.

The waitress returned and took our orders. I decided on an iced tea, salad and a turkey club. Alice ordered a hamburger and french fries with an iced tea as well. Once she left Alice leaned forward, eager to get down to business. "Okay, so what does he look like? What did he say? I can tell by that million watt smile on your face that you already like him."

I brushed a stray curl back behind my ear. "He was so handsome, Al. You have no idea. Bright green eyes, messy browish red hair and a beautiful smile. He just kept apologizing for spilling coffee all over me, but I seriously didn't even care. There was just something about him, I can't explain it. I just felt..." I trailed off, not really wanting to say that I thought I was falling for a man I barely knew.

"Like you fell for a complete stranger? I can tell, you know. You look so happy and you've only just met him," she said voicing my thoughts.

I'm happy today, happier than I've been in a long time. But, the rational side of me argued against this. "But like you said I barely know him, Al, I can't possibly..." I trailed off again wondering if she was right; the romantic in me knew that she was.

But what were the odds of it working out or him feeling the same way? This is real life, not some sort of sappy chick flick. On the other hand, maybe I should stop thinking about odds and just let what's going to happen happen. It's time my glass was on the full side.

The waitress returned with the teas, setting them down on the table. Alice added sugar to hers and took a sip. "You don't have to know someone very long to be attracted, sis. Sometimes, if you're really lucky you just know the minute you meet them..." She trailed off seeming lost in thought.

I had feeling I knew who she was thinking of. She smiled. "Please tell me you're meeting him again."

"Tomorrow for coffee. But what if it's just that?" I shrugged, unsure of what to think.

She twirled the straw in her tea, and then looked at me. "I don't think it is. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to get to know you better. I've had my share of relationships, trust me on this."

"Yeah, that's true. But still, I've been wrong before." I sighed as I added a sugar packet to the tea.

"Give it a chance, 'k? One of us is bound to find the right guy sooner or later."

She's right I just have to take a chance. I laughed softly. "Okay, here's hoping it's sooner than later."

"Agreed. Oh, and find out if he has a brother."

"Alice!" The waitress brought our meals and set them down on the table. I smiled politely at her and thanked her and then turning my attention back to my sister I shook my head. "You're too much, you know that?"

She feigned innocence. "What? He sounds hot."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll look into it. But not until I've gotten to know him better."

She grinned. "Thanks, that's all I ask."

As we ate lunch we caught up on the last week. I then went back to work and finished editing the articles. Next, I started writing out the questions and getting ready for the interview I would be having with a local author on Thursday.

Later that night sitting at home watching TV and eating dinner I began to have more doubts. I had always been insecure when it came to men. Its pretty much an ingrained trait of someone such as myself who is stuch in a wheelchair all day every day. Finding someone who would accept me for who I am, despite my limitations, seemed more like a fairy tale than something that would happy in actuality. And if such a guy did exist, he's probably end up running at the first sign of trouble, just like Mike did. And once again I'd be left all alone. I don't think my heart could take going through that again. I sighed and petted Jake, unsure of what to do.

I glanced around my stylish apartment. Everything around me was bright and cheerful, which is what I was going for when I decorated it. Colorful prints from local artists graced the walls, all of which I had collected from street fairs or flea markets. The comfortable beige couch and chairs were overstuffed and there was wall unit that held a TV, DVD player and a wide collection of DVD's. I'd never been a very tidy person, so every nook and cranny of the wall unit and the two bookshelves were filled with knickknacks, books and framed pictures of family and friends. It was happy, comfortable and welcoming, and I loved it.

Grabbing one of my books from the bookshelf, I decided to read, knowing that getting lost in a book would surely relax me. Going to my room I changed into my pajamas: yoga shorts and a tank top. And after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I laid down in my Queen sized bed and read a few chapters. Jake rested his head in my lap, stretched out across the bed and fell asleep as I dove deeper and deeper into my book.

After awhile my mind began to sway and I found it hard to concentrate since my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward and that mornings encounter. There's something different about him, I felt it. I can't ignore that, I shouldn't. I'll go and meet him, because I'm positive that I'll regret it if I don't. Surely he had felt the attraction between us?

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 is already written and should post within a day or two.  
This is my first venture into writing, so don't mind me as I shamelessly ask you to please review. **

**PS: I don't have a beta**


	2. Bouquets and Books

**A Charmed Life  
Chapter Two - Bouquets and Books**

_S.M. owns the cast, the story is all mine_

I decided when I entered the coffee shop the next morning not to get my hopes up, I wanted it to be more than just coffee, but at the same time I didn't want to be crushed if it was only that. I didn't know if he had felt what I had yesterday, but hopefully I'd find out sooner rather than later.

I was running a few minutes late since I couldn't pick out an outfit. Where was my fashion savvy sister, Alice, when I actually needed her. Usually she was stuffing me in all sorts of things when I could care less about how I looked. Today, however, I was on my own. Finally, in a bit of a rush, I decided on a pair of skinny jeans paired with a yellow tank top and a ruffled tan colored cardigan. I was presentable enough. Sliding my feet into my trusty pair of boots I made my way over to the coffee shop.

Edward was already inside waiting, and he quickly made his way over to me. He looked downright gorgeous in a pair of black jeans with a matching black button down shirt. "Good morning." He smiled at me, showing off his crooked grin.

"Good morning." I smiled back, looking up into his bright green eyes.

We went up to the counter and ordered our coffees along with a muffin for each of us, banana nut for me, orange cranberry for him. Edward stood silently next to me looking around. There was a bit of an awkward silence until he turned to me and asked, "Should we take these and go sit at the table?"

I looked at him, unsure of what to do next. My mind raced in just a split second, going in circles over our brief encounter the day before. Perhaps I read this all wrong. Maybe there's nothing at all there. Heck, maybe he's gay? Most guys this hot are usually gay. Feeling more than uncertain now I asked, "Are you sure? I mean if you have somewhere to be or things to do it's fine, really. Yesterday was no big deal and I'd completely understand."

I gave him an out. I didn't mean a word of it, because I'd be heartbroken if he left, but I rather take the rejection now than after I fall for him even more.

He bit his lip. "Yesterday was a big deal. I met you," he said quietly.

I certainly wasn't expecting him to say that, but I couldn't agree more. The slow smile that crept onto my blushing face told him exactly that, I was sure. Maybe I had been wrong, and he had felt the attraction too. I hoped more than anything he did. "Okay, let's find a table." I said and followed him to an empty seat. He moved a chair out the way then sat down next to me. Jake laid down underneath of our feet.

I had to ask, to put all my doubts aside. Sitting the coffee on the metal table, I said: "So, this isn't just a sympathy coffee?"

He shook his head seeming a bit taken aback by my comment. "No. This is 'I bumped into a beautiful woman and I want to get know more about her' coffee."

I smiled, I knew then I had indeed fallen for him, and that I was in deep already. Alice had been right. But then again, she usually is, what with her sixth sense about me and my love life.

I leaned forward. "I'm sorry about before, I was hoping to get to know more about you too."

He gave me a half smile again. "Well what would you like to know?"

I sipped the coffee, thinking of questions to ask. "Where do you work?"

He opened the lid of his coffee and added cream. "I'm a defense attorney Volturi and Associates. I work mostly non-profit although my boss doesn't always like when I take pro bono cases. I've always believed in helping those who can't help themselves, though, and if I can I won't let an innocent person go to jail."

"I believe that too, about helping people I mean. You seem pretty passionate about your job."

He nodded. "I am. I love my job."

"That's good, I like that. You should always love what you do."

He smiled. "I agree. And you?"

"I'm a journalist and editor at Twilight Magazine. It's an amazing job." I reached for the sugar and he handed it to me, our fingers slightly touching, causing a jolt of energy to zap me, going straight down to the most intimate of places. I needed to cool it. He was practically a complete stranger still and here I am getting all worked up like a teenager.

"Nice. Do you write stories as well?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to, maybe someday." I added the sugar to my coffee, getting rid of its bitterness.

"I bet you'd be good at it."

I wondered why he thought that. "You think?"

He nodded. "I've read the magazine. I enjoy reading and like to know about new books that come out, especially the crime mysteries. Your magazine always gives good reviews and from what I've read you're a good writer. I knew yesterday when you told me your name that I knew you from somewhere."

Oh, that explains things. I grinned at his compliment; it was quite nice knowing that he thought I was good writer.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so." I paused as I peeled off the muffin wrapper. "Your turn to ask a question."

"Okay, how old are you?"

I broke off a piece of the muffin. "Twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-eight, and Jake?"

Perfect, older than me but not too old. "He'll be seven this fall," I paused. "Any siblings?"

"A younger brother, Jasper." I stored that away, remembering to tease Alice later.

"I have a younger sister, Alice."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Hobbies or interests?"

"Hmm" I thought, "photography mainly. I just got a really awesome new camera that I've been playing around with a lot lately."

"Photography huh? What type of photos do you like to take?"

"All sorts. Depends on when and where I see something worth capturing."

"Nice, I like taking photos myself, mostly of scenery."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I also like running and baseball." he finished just before his phone rang.

"You can answer it. I don't mind." I wasn't worried that he didn't want to be here anymore. He had put my doubts at his ease, with his comfortable demeanor and smile.

"Nah, if it's important they can leave a voicemail. So what else should I ask you?" He was silent as he thought about what else to ask, a small crinkle forming between his eyes.

I played with the sleeve on the coffee cup. "You haven't asked me yet and I don't mind if you do. In fact, it's usually the very first think everyone does aske me. People are always wondering why I'm in a wheelchair." I decided to say, breaking the silence.

Most times it wasn't an easy question to ask. It was an even harder question to awnwer. But Edward seemed sweet so I doubted he ever would. I might as well put it out there. My disablity is a deal breaker for a lot of people. Best to find out now if that includes him, before I fall any more.

He scratched his face and reached up to tug on his already discheveled hair. "Well, I wanted to get to know you better first before I asked you to share that with me. I honestly don't really care if you are in a wheelchair or not."

I smiled at what he had said, truly believing he meant it. I was a bit at a loss of words because the opposite was usually true though. I looked down at my muffin. "Unfortunatly, lots of people do care."

He put his hand over mine. "Then you need to spend more time with me because I don't."

I looked up into his eyes seeing a tender gaze and realizing how easily I could've gotten lost in them. "Maybe I do," I said, a smile tracing my lips.

I brushed my hair back. "No, genetic condition. I have Osteogenesis Imperfecta which means I-"

"-Break easily for little or no reason," he finished for me.

I was a little surprised. "Yeah..." I drew out. "I've never met anyone who actually know what it is without me explaining it. How'd you know?"

"About a year ago I defended a woman who was accused of abusing her baby. We found out and then proved that her son had O.I. and that was why he was always getting hurt."

"Really?" He nodded.

What a small world. "It can be hard to tell. Especially when you have the least severe type like I do." I explained.

"He had that type as well. Her son had broken his leg three times in one year while learning to walk. Poor little guy. Have you broken many bones?"

"A few, yeah." I said, not sure whether to tell him exactly how many. Forty-two broken bones throughout my life was a lot, but I knew others who had broken over a hundred times.

He stroked my hand with his thumb. "Must be hard. But you seem to deal with it well."

"It is, but I try. It could be worse; I can walk a little and stand. It's not too bad. You've got to look at all of the positives. Life's too short not to, you know?."

He smiled. "Good way to look at things." His phone rang again. He looked down at his watch. "Oh, no wonder. Time sure flies, I've got to be at a hearing in less than twenty minutes."

I glanced at my own watch. Oh, wow we've been talking for over an hour. "I've got to get to work myself. It's almost ten."

"It was reall nice getting to know you, Bella."

"Likewise, Edward."

He bit his lip, then looked at me. "I'd like to take you out to dinner on Friday if you'd like."

I was a little shocked but more than happy to be going on a date with him. Taking a chance is definitely paying off. "I'd really like that."

We quickly exchanged phone numbers before leaving, walking out into the parking lot together. Well he was walking, I was rolling. "I'll call you for directions and I'll pick you at seven, if that's okay?"

"It's perfect. I'm looking forward to it." I smiled.

"Me too. Goodbye."

"Bye. And thanks." I said, holding up my almost empty coffee cup.

"No, thank you." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek and once again I felt the shock of electricity go through me. I blushed and smiled as he started to walk away towards a shiny silver Volvo.

"Edward?" I called out, hoping to catch him before he got into the drivers seat.

He stopped and turned around. "Ya?"

Just say it. "Yesterday was a big deal for me too," I confessed and he broke into a smile.

I watched him leave then I gathered my things and headed to work. Three days and we'd be going on our first date.

The next few days passed slowly, but I felt so happy. I called both Alice and Angela, filling them both in. As always, Alice couldn't help but tell me that she had told me so, and of course, admiting defeat, I had to admit to her that she'd been right. I teased her about his younger brother before calling Angela who promised to come over Friday to help me get ready. I couldn't wait.

Thursday morning I was waiting to interview an up and coming local author when a delivery guy walked into my office with a vase filled with vivid yellow ranunculus flowers .

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, that's me." I said, astonished that I was getting such a lovely bouquet.

No one had ever sent me flowers before. I signed for the delivery and the florist handed me a card. "Thank you." I said, in awe, fishing out a few dollars to tip hip with.

"You're welcome. Have a good day Miss Swan."

He left and I opened the card. It read:

_I'm unable to think of anything but your smile. A bouquet of flowers for the moments we spent together and the moments to come.  
Yours, Edward_

He's absolutely amazing. Here I am, sitting in my office, grinning like a cat who caught the mouse. The gesture was romantic and sweet and that note, oh my goodness, that note. It was nice to know he was thinking about me the same way that I was thinking about him. My thoughts constantly wandered to him, and I couldn't seem to think of anything else without images of Edward creeping up into my periphery. What made me pathetic though was that I was quite content to think about nothing but him and our upcoming date and all of the time we would be spending together. I had officially turned into a fourteen year old girl with a crush. I decided to nip it in the bud and call him. Grabbing my blackberry I looked up his number and pressed dial.

Two rings. "Hello?"

"I got an embarrassing display of flowers today. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that? " I teased.

He laughed. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, though. That was really sweet. I've never gotten flowers before."

"Well, I think that you might want to get used to it, there's more from where that came from."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Ya, it is. I'm friends with the delivery guy."

I laughed then decided to turn the conservation and tell him that he was in my thoughts. "About the note..."

"Ya?" He sounded nervous, which was cute.

I smiled. "I've been thinking of you too. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough."

I could hear him smile. "I agree."

An intern knocked on my door, then poked her head inside. "Mr. Kline is here."

I put my hand over the cell. "Send him in, Clare." I moved my hand. "Edward, I'm sorry, Garrett Kline is here and I've got to interview him." I opened the notebook with the questions I had written up.

"Garrett Kline? He's my favorite author. You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow."

"It's a date", I laughed. "Bye, Edward. I really loved the flowers and the note especially." I grabbed a pen off the desk, pulling the cap off.

"You're welcome, Bella. See you soon."

"See you." And with a click he was gone.

Garrett walked in and I hung up the phone as he sat down in the chair, placing his brown leather briefcase beside him. He was an older man, probably in his late 40's or early 50's, with sandy blonde hair accented by faint grey streaks, and light blue eyes covered by his horn rimmed glasses. He was wearing a plaid shirt, worn jeans and brown loafers. He looked like a well traveled kind of guy.

"Mr. Kline." I held out my hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well, Miss Swan."

"Bella, please."

"Bella, then. And you can call me Garrett. Mr Kline is way too stuffy sounding for me. I can't take anyone seriously who calls me that."

I chuckled. "All right then, Garrett, thanks for coming. I've just got a few questions, I won't keep you long."

He pushed his glasses up off his nose. "Not a problem, I've got plenty of time."

I smiled as I started the interview which took about thirty minutes. I asked him all the questions I had: why he became a writer, what inspired him, what other books he had written, the plot for his new book, how he came up with the main character of his series, his hobbies and other interests, and whether he was working on a next project which he was. It was a continuation of his current series with a detective who had a knack for solving unsolvable murders. I took detailed notes both for the article and so that I could share them with Edward.

As we wrapped up the interview, Garrett reached into his suitcase and pulled out two copies of his latest book: _Eclipse_. He handed them to me.

"You can keep them or give one to a friend."

"Thank you so much, Garrett. I'm really look forward to reading it."

"Enjoy," he said, starting to get up.

"Before you go can I ask for a favor?" I said thinking again of Edward.

He nodded. "Name it. That was one of the more riviting interviews I've down with a nice range of questions."

"Could you sign your book for a friend of mine?" I asked, unsure of what his response would be.

He glanced at the vase of flowers perched on the corner of my desk. "Boyfriend? I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. I just saw the bouquet." He pushed his glasses up.

"No no, I asked you a few personal questions, and you gave me answers. So, yes, it is for the man who sent the flowers, but he's not my boyfriend. Not yet anyway. However, he is a fan of yours."

He smiled. "Well then, thank you for honesty. That's a good quality you see less and less of these days." He dug a pen out of his suitcase. "I'd be happy to sign it."

I handed him the book. "What's his name?"

I smiled back at him. "Edward. And thank you."

He signed it, before handing it back to me. "It was wonderful meeting you."

"Likewise. Thank you for your time and for the signed book."

He shook my hand again as he stood up. "You're more than welcome. Have a good day, Bella."

"You too, Garrett." I closed the notebook and shut the pen as he walked out. I couldn't wait to surprise Edward with it tomorrow.

**Chapter 3 is the date. I can't wait!  
Again, this is my first venture into writing, so please don't mind me as I shamelessly ask you to leave a review. **

**PS: I don't have a beta. Does that matter?**


End file.
